Casting of liquid metals to form shaped structures is well known and a variety of procedures has been adopted in this regard. One such procedure is known as twin-roll casting and is effected to a limited extent on a variety of metals to produce strip metal.
In twin-roll casting, a liquid metal is poured into the gap between two rolls, generally of the same dimension. The rolls are cooled, so that the long face of the liquid metal is chilled against the roll, so that the solid strip is formed in and is defined by the gap between the rolls. End containment of the molten metal generally is effected by stationary-shaped refractory pieces held as closely as possible to the moving rolls.
Another conventional casting operation is known as levitation casting which employs a high current conductor at a particular frequency surrounding a liquid metal pool. The induced current in the liquid metal causes a force to develop between the conductor and the metal which repels the liquid metal from the conductor and holds it above a frozen form of the same metal which is continuously removed.